Ne pleure plus
by Yaminoru
Summary: Dean n'accomplit plus son rôle de grand frère. Sam se morfond. Castiel arrive et arrange tout. Il y a du Castiel/Sam.


\- Dean ! Lance moi le pieux ! S'écrit Sam quand le monstre s'élance sur lui.

Le regard de Sam est dirigé vers son frère. L'attention de celui-ci se détournant du monstre pour se diriger vers son petit frère qui est en bien mauvaise posture. Avant de se rediriger vers le monstre. Dean à l'arme en bois dans les mains, il pourrait le lancer afin que Sam tue le monstre et se protège. Cette affaire serait ainsi fini. Mais Dean ne réfléchit pas à tout ça, non, il préfère se lever et se jeter sur le monstre pour le poignarder lui-même. À cause de cela, Sam fut blessé, une entaille à la hanche, pas très profonde, pas la pire de toute mais il est blessé… autant physiquement que psychologiquement… Sam à comprit, en ce geste, que malgré les mois passé, il n'a toujours pas regagner la confiance de son frère… D'ailleurs, celui-ci se tourne vers Sam avec un sourire aux lèvres :

\- Ça va ? Lui demande t il.

Sam aurait voulu répondre que non, qu'à cause de lui, de son manque de confiance, il se retrouve blessé… Mais au lieu de tout cela, seul à petit mot ose franchir ses lèvres :

\- Oui…

\- Aller, lève toi, on va appeler Castiel pour qu'il te soigne.

Dean tend une main à son petit frère pour l'aider à se relever. Sam hésite mais fini par y glisser sa main, comme signe de pardon, puis accepte l'aide et se relève non sans une grimace.

Les deux rentre donc au motel où ils logent le temps de l'affaire dans un silence presque religieux… si on omet la musique de Dean…

Arrivé au motel, Sam va directement s'asseoir sur son lit, sa main sur sa blessure pour qu'il évite de se vider de son sang. Dean appel Castiel, son ange Protecteur. Ce dernier arrive en quelques secondes, juste en face de Dean. Il l'examine rapidement, constatant que son protéger n'a même pas une égratignure contrairement à son frère. Alors Castiel , sans une hésitation, se dirige vers Sam pour placer sa main sur sa blessure et commencer à le soigner.

\- Heureusement que je peux encore soigner les petites blessures, marmonne Castiel.

\- Ouais, comme ça, je peux aller au bar. À plus.

Et c'est sûr ces paroles que Dean remet sa veste , prend ses clés et sort du motel sous le regard des deux restant. Castiel s'en moque un peu, bien qu'il trouve ce comportement étrange, mais il ressent parfaitement la tristesse et la culpabilité de l'humain rester avec lui. Alors, il tourne son regard vers Sam, le questionnant du regard. Question par laquelle Sam répond d'un hochement d'épaule.

\- Que s'est il passé ? Finit par demander Castiel.

\- Rien…

\- … Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Sam ? Je ressens ta peine et ta culpabilité te dévorer de l'intérieur…

\- Rien.. répète Sam, en espérant que Castiel va le croire.

Espoir vain car ses yeux ont commencés à être inonder par l'eau salée, qui finit par couler le long de ses joues. À cette vue, Castiel ressenti un étrange pincement au cœur, alors, sans comprendre son geste, il lève une main et va essuyer lentement les larmes de son ami, voulant les faire disparaître a jamais.

\- Sam , je suis sur que nous pouvons trouver une solution, ensemble.

\- Non, Castiel, c'est impossible… désespère sam. On ne peut rien faire… j'ai essayé… vraiment…

\- Essayer quoi ?

\- …De retrouver la confiance de Dean…

\- Mais, tu l'as déjà… il te l'a dit. Il a confiance en toi.

Les pleures de Sam s'intensifient, des sanglots lui échappant bien qu'il essaye de les retenir. Maintenant, ce fut comme une main qui broya le cœur de Castiel. L' ange ne put s'empêcher de s'asseoir au côté de l'humain, et de le prendre dans ses bras. Castiel n'a pas l'habitude de réconforter les autres, il ne sait pas trop comment agir, quoi dire mais, pour Sam, un de ses seuls amis, il compte bien faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour effacer ses horrible larmes. Ainsi, s'aidant de ce qu'il a déjà put observer, Castiel glisse une main dans le dos de son ami, le lui frottant doucement. L' ange sent le corps tendu et tremblant de Sam contre lui sien, ce constat lui donnant des frissons et augmente la température de son corps mais ce n'est pas le moment de s'en préoccuper. Alors, Castiel place ce qu'il ressent dans une boîte, tout au fond de son esprit pour de concentrer un maximum sur Sam. Ce dernier pleure toujours, vidant son corps de son eau, mouillant l'imperméable de Castiel.

\- Sam, raconte moi… supplie preste l' ange. Est-ce a cause de Dean ?

\- Non ! S'écrit faiblement l'humain. Non… c'est de ma faute… tout est de ma faute…

Castiel ne répond rien, il sait pertinemment que Sam culpabilise facilement et se met en tord pour tout. Alors il a conscience que Sam n'a sûrement rien fait de mal. Il attend juste que Sam approfondisse ses paroles, ce qui ne tarda pas :

\- J-je croyais… J-je le croyais vraiment… pouvoir être Pa-pardonner… A-avoir la confiance de D-Dean… Mais… c'est faux… J'ai libéré Lucifer… j'ai trahis mon frère. Je ne mérite aucune once de confiance… J'-j'ai c-cru que… Je pou-pourrais redevenir hu-humain mais…

\- Mais tu es humain ! Le coupe Castiel alors que les sanglots de Sam s'intensifie.

\- N-non… Dean… me regarde encore comme si j'étais un démon… un monstre à tuer… I-il… à préféré me mettre en danger que me laisser tu-tuer le monstre… J-je n'aurais plus sa confiance… J-je… M-mes espoirs étaient idiots… J-je serais toujours un monstre… Je… J-je ne devrais plus exister… S-si je n'aurais pas était son frère… I-il m'aurait déjà tuer… I-il aurait dû le faire…

Le sang de Castiel se glaça à ces paroles, alors qu'il décolle brutalement Sam de lui pour fixer son regard ferme au sien :

\- Ne raconte plus jamais de connerie pareil ! Tu n'es pas un monstre ! Tu ne mérites pas la mort ! Tu es un humain !

\- Un humain qui a commis des erreurs , donc une étant l'Apocalypse ! Contredit Sam.

\- Tu étais seul ! La démone t'a eu part ruse !

\- Parce que je suis un boulet ! Un idiot naïf ! Ça ne justifie rien !

\- Si ! Ça justifie tout ! Ta naïveté est un baume au cœur. C'est grâce à ça que tu souris, que tu donnes le sourire aux autres, que tu survis ! C'est à cause de ça que je t'aime ! Encore plus que mon protéger officiel ! Tu es naïf, mais aussi un homme bon… Sam, tu as été sous l'emprise de la démonne, tu étais perdu car tu n'as jamais su te débrouiller seul… pas dans le monde de chasseur… malgré ça, maintenant, tu es toujours celui qui tente de sauver tout le monde, tu encaisses les reproches de ton frère encore et encore… Tu te dispute avec lui pour l'aider … Tu encaisses les coups qu'il te donne, tu te fatigue au recherche… Ne te rend tu pas compte du bien que tu fais autours de toi ? Sam… on dit que sans Dean, tu sombrerais… mais l'inverse est vrai… Sans toi, Dean serait déjà vaincus… Et, sans toi, Sam, je ne connaîtrai pas un étrange sentiment que vous appelez ''amour''.

Les larmes de Sam diminues sous la surprise de cette déclaration. Castiel, l'ange protecteur de son frère, vient de lui déclarer son amour… Un amour porter sur son être… Sam ne sait pas s'il peut y croire… s'il peut croire qu'il n'est pas un monstre, s'il peut croire qu'il aide son frère… s'il peut croire que l'ange l'aime en sachant qui il est réellement… Ca lui semble… irréalisable. Il a l'impression qu son esprit lui à jouer un tour. Oui, ça ne peut que être ça… il essaye de s'en convaincre quand des lèvres vient se poser sur les siennes. Le voilà convaincu par les paroles de Castiel. Sans même résister, Sam ferme les yeux, profitant du baiser, s'accrochant à l'ange comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Pourtant, il ne répond pas à l'échange… il laisse Castiel s'en charger et, même si c'est maladroit, Sam trouve cela tout simplement génial, si génial que tout son corps se détend et que ses larmes arrêtent de se fabriquer. Le baiser dure quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Sam rouvre lentement les yeux pour découvrir que le visage de son ange est a quelques centimètres à peine… que leur souffle se mélange et que leur yeux se croisent sans plus vouloir se lâcher.

Ce silence confortable dure encore quelques secondes avant que Castiel ne le brise d'une voix douce, aimante :

\- Sam, je t'aime. … mais, je ne t'obligerai pas à en faire autant…

Castiel porte, lentement, une main sur la joue de Sam pour la lui caresser tendrement.

\- Si tu le souhaites, je tairais mes sentiments. Et je ne t'approcherais plus ainsi. Mais, je veux que tu le saches : mon amour pour toi est sans fin. Tu es l'humain le plus intéressant que j'ai pu voir au long de mon existence. Tu es le plus gentil et ton cœur est pur malgré ton monde.

À nouveau, des larmes envahissent les yeux de Sam mais, cette fois, elles sont fabriqués de joies et d'émotions. Cependant, Castiel ne le comprit pas ainsi et s'éloigna en bredouillant une excuse. Il allait partir quand il se retrouve avec un poids assez conséquent contre lui, s'il aurait été complètement humain, nul doute qu'il serait tomber. Mais, heureusement, il ne l'est pas et peut réagir rapidement en passant ses bras autours de Sam qui s'était blotti et, a nouveau, accrocher à lui. Castiel dirige son regard vers Sam qui… pleure avec un sourire ? Étrange pour l'ange. Néanmoins, il laisse le temps à l'humain de vider ses larmes et de s'expliquer :

\- Je… je n'ai jamais pensé… à toi ainsi mais… je ne veux pas que tu parte… reste… Je… n'ai sens doute pas le droit de t'avoir mais… s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas… J-je suis vraiment heureux… par tes paroles…

\- Tu… pleures de joie ? Comprend Castiel. … Sam… je ne veux pas te servir seulement d'ami avec qui tu passerais le temps… je ne veux pas juste t'aider à être moins seul.

\- Non !

Les paroles prononcé par Castiel fit mal aux deux hommes, Alors que Sam s'était exclamé en levant la tête, le regardant dans les yeux avec toute la détresse du monde mais aussi toute la sincérité de l'univers :

\- Je ne veux pas que tu serve à ça non plus ! Je… je le veux vraiment… je le souhaite de tout mon cœur… pas juste à cause de la solitude… même avant… je trouvais que tu passer trop de temps avec Dean… Je… ne sais pas si je t'aime en amour mais… Je sais que le baiser que tu m'as donner… m'a fait autant d'effet que s'il venait de Jessica… Non, en vérité… il m'en à fait beaucoup plus… Vraiment beaucoup plus… c'est la première fois depuis… depuis toujours que j'ai ressenti ça…

\- Donc… tu m'aimes mais tu n'en es pas certain… ? Conclu Castiel, un peu perdu.

\- … oui… je crois bien que… c'est ca…

\- Alors il nous reste qu'à le prouver.

Sam ne comprit pas trop ce que Castiel sous entendait. Il fut donc surpris quand tout son corps se retrouva entre le lit et Castiel, et encore plus quand ce dernier l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Sam, un peu angoissé, ne su quoi faire avant de sentir les mains de l'ange se promener sur son corps. Le toucher de l'ange semble le brûler, provoquant des frissons dans tout ses membres, détendant ses muscles et éloignant ses peurs. Si bien qu'il finit par fermer les yeux et répondre au baiser. Ce dernier devenant encore plus intense, plus passionnel et provoqua autant de plaisir, d'envie, de bien être à l'un et à l'autre. Castiel lâche même des petits grognement de satisfaction alors que Sam laisse passer des faibles gémissement qui le rendit tout à fait adorable au yeux de Castiel.

Quand la respiration de l'humain fut anéanti, Castiel consent à lâcher les lèvres rougies de son humain. Celui-ci soulève légèrement ses paupières, son souffle haletant, son cœur battant à la chamade et son corps aussi chaud que de la braise. Il aimait Jessica… mais, Apparemment, il aime bien plus encore Castiel. D'ailleurs, ce dernier prit en premier la parole :

\- Alors ?

\- … J-je… O-oui… J-je…

Castiel attend sa réponse patiemment, sachant qu'il 'est pas facile pour Sam de prononcé ses paroles. Après tout, l'humain est, même s'il tente de le cacher, assez timide. En plus, la réponse reçu fut des plus plaisante car, à la place des mots, il a reçu un chaste baiser d'un Sammy plus que rouge.

\- Tu devrais te reposer maintenant… je serais là à ton réveil, rajoute il en voyant l'inquiétude transparaître dans les yeux de son amour.

Inquiétude qui disparut grâce à ces paroles tandis qu'un magnifique sourire vins sur ses lèvres. Castiel s'enlève de sur lui, se mettant à ses côtés pour le prendre dans ses bras où Sam s'y blotti avec une joie immense. Sam finit par fermer les yeux, rassurer par la présence de son ange et le sommeil lui fut accorder assez rapidement : la chasse, sa blessure, ses pleures, ses émotions, son manque de sommeil et la présence de son ange l'ayant probablement beaucoup aider.

Castiel patiente encore quelques minutes avant de s'assurer que son Sam dort profondément. Constatant que oui, Castiel disparait avant de se retrouve, quelques secondes après, dans une chambre … sûrement de fille de joie. D'ailleurs, la fille vient de le voir, elle hurle en dissimulant son corps nu derrière la couette. Et, à côté d'elle, tout aussi peu vêtu, se trouve Dean, qui immédiatement, se retrouve assis , près à se défendre. Bien qu'en remarquant que c'est Castiel, il se détend :

\- Qu'est ce que tu fou la mec ? Tu veux aussi prendre du bon temps ?

\- Mademoiselle, je vous prierais de nous laisser seul, demande l'ange pour seule réponse.

La femme ne se fit pas prier, attrapant sa robe pour l'enfiler et partir de cette chambre bien rapidement. Dean fronce les sourcils, s'apprêtant à râler avec de remarquer le regard menaçant de l'ange. Il remarque enfin sa colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Sans répondre, l'ange s'avance pour attraper Dean pour le cou et le presser contre le mur. Son regard devenu glacial alors que celui de Dean monte qu'il panique un peu :

\- Attend, mec, qu'est ce qui te prend ?!

\- Je suis, certes, sensé te protéger mais si tu es à nouveau la cause des larmes de Sam, tu es mort.

\- Qu-quoi ? D-de quoi est ce que tu parles ?!

\- De ton Comportement ! Sam souffre à cause de toi et je ne l'accepterai pas.

\- En quoi ça te regarde ?!

\- En tout. Alors arrête d'agir comme un… connard et arrête de le culpabiliser encore plus. Il se prend pour un monstre. Par ta faute. Il a voulu mourir. Par ta faute. Il se sent mal. Se sent comme un moins que rien. Par ta faute. Il est fatigué. Il fait des cauchemars. Par ta faute.

Dean ne put répondre à toute ses accusations. Il cherche une trace de mensonge dans le regard de l'ange mais, sans surpris, il n'en trouve pas. … alors, la culpabilité montant, Dean ne pu que baisser les yeux. Castiel en fut satisfait alors il disparu pour réapparaitre à là où est sa place. C'est-à-dire, dans le motel, dans le lit, avec son Sam dans les bras. Il observe celui-ci en souriant doucement, espérant que ce dernier puisse enfin avoir une vie heureuse. Il va lui embrasser doucement les cheveux :

\- Sam, tu es mon ange… je ne laisserais plus personne te blesser. Même pas ton frère.

Seul un petit soupire de bien être lui répond, Sam se blottissant un peu plus contre lui.

Quelques heures passent avant que Sam ne parvient à ouvrir les yeux. Il laisse passer un petit grognement avant s'enfuir son visage dans le cou de l'ange, ses rétines ne supportent pas encore la lumière artificielle.

\- Bien dormi… ? Demande Castiel après quelques minutes.

\- Oui… grâce à toi. Merci d'être rester.

\- Je tiens toujours mes promesses. Encore plus quand elles te sont destinées.

Sam relève doucement la tête pour aller poser timidement ses lèvres sur celle de son ange, heureux par cette réponse. Castiel allé y répondre plaisir quand :

\- On m'explique ?

Sam sursaute, s'éloignant légèrement de Castiel alors que ce dernier grogne de mécontentement en se tournant vers le nouvel arrivant. En effet, Dean est planté devant eux, un air surpris et contrarier sur les traits, alors qu'il tient clairement une posture qui montre son énervement :

\- Ce n-n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Panique Sam, ayant peur que son frère le prenne encore plus comme un monstre.

\- À bon ? Alors vous n'était pas en train de vous embrasser ? Et vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? Réplique Dean, ne comprenant pas que son frère lui ment alors qu'il l'a prit sur le fait.

\- Effectivement, c'est bien ce qui s'est passé, intervient Castiel alors qu'il caresse le dos tendu de son aimé.

\- C'est pour ça ta visite ? Depuis quand ?! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir mis dans la confidence ?! Encore et toujours des cachotteries ! Reproche Dean à son petit frère

Sam n'en peut plus de tout ces reproches alors qu'il venait à peine de trouver le bonheur. Des larmes commencent à couler le long de ses joues alors qu'il va cacher son visage contre le torse de son ange. Ce dernier le sert contre lui en lançant un regard encore plus dur à Dean.

\- Encore un mot et je te brise la nuque, le menace t il sans une hésitation. Ça c'est fait ce jour même. Peut être t'en aurait il parler si tu lui en avait laisser le temps et si tu lui reprocher moins sa différence.

\- Qu-quoi … ?

\- Laisse tomber… Murmure une voix dévoilant une tristesse infinie a Castiel.

À l'entende de cette vox, le corps de Dean se tend à son maximum. Alors que son attention se fixe sur son petit frère. Son adorable petit frère à la voix brisé par la peine… de sa faute… Dean se rend enfin compte des souffrances qu'il a causer à son petit frère, à l'être qu'il avait promis de protéger de tout. Dean se rend compte que son manque de confiance en son frère a était beaucoup plus loin que ça… qu'il n'avait pas confiance en son Sammy parce qu'il le voyait en Lucifer… En démon… peut être vient il plus de réaliser la véracité des paroles de Castel prononcé la veille… mais, dans tout les cas, c'est à présent compris par son esprit, par son cerveau et il s'insulte mentalement. Il se rapproche du lit, découvrant un peu mieux le visage larmoyant de son frère et ne put que plus s'en vouloir. Sans réfléchir, il enlève son Sammy des bras de Castiel pour le prendre dans les siens, le serrant contre son torse. Sam se laisse manipuler mais n'y répond que par de nouveaux sanglots alors que Castiel, méfiant, surveille les mouvements de son protéger officiel.

\- Sammy, je suis désolé… horriblement désolé. Je… j'ai vraiment été un grand frère de merde. Pardonne moi, s'il te plaît… je ne pense pas que tu es un monstre. À la limite, le seul monstre dans cette pièce, c'est moi.

\- P-pas besoin d'excuse… marmonne Sam entre des sanglots. Je… c'est normal… J'ai… ce que j'ai fait été..-

\- Pas une excuse pour que je te traite ainsi… le coupé Dean. C'est moi qui est commencer à brisée les sceaux… je t'ai ramener sur terre par pur égoïste puis je t'ai laissé … C'est aussi de ma faute… J'aurais dû te protéger mieux que ça… Tu es loin d'être un monstre…

\- T-toi aussi… tu n'en ai p-pas un… rajoute Sam avec un petit sourire... E-et tu es l-le meilleur grand frère...

Évidemment, Sam accepte les excuses de Dean après tout, son grand frère est celui qui l'a élevé, qui c'est Toujours occupé de lui donc Sam ne pourra jamais lui en vouloir longtemps… surtout qu'il avait tellement espérer que Dean ne le regarde plus comme s'il était un de ces monstres assassins… Dean ne le regard plus comme ça, hein ? Pour s'en assurer, Sam prend son courage à deux mains et lève son regard vers celui de son frère. Son corps se détendit quand il ne put lire que la tendresse et de l'amour avec de la culpabilité danser dans les yeux de Dean. Ce dernier va embrasser doucement les cheveux de son petit frère avant qu'il ne lui soit voler par un Castiel un peu possessif. En effet, Castiel accepte que Sammy soit proche de son frère mais… Maintenant, il est à lui ! Et il trouvé le temps long. Et, de ce geste, né un rire innocent et remplie de gaieté retrouvé. Un rire venant de Sam qui fit sourire les plus âgé.

\- Et si on aller au resto pour fêter votre mise en couple ? … un resto végétarien, rajoute Dean pour faire un maximum plaisir à son frère.

Et ce frère, ne put que accepter, l'esprit à nouveau remplie de joie et d'innocence avec, en plus, un nouveau amour entièrement dédié à son ange. Ange qu'il ne pourra jamais assez remercier pour toute l'aide apporter et toute l'affection donner.


End file.
